


Thrilling Him

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Privacy, time, and a little inclination go a long way for Fives, and Echo enjoys it.





	

Fives settled back on the berth, eyes closing, hand already slicked with oil, and reached down for his cock. He had his head cradled on his other hand, his legs splayed open a bit, and not a stitch of clothing on. A half smile graced his lips as he started stroking up and down his shaft, going slow. Three fingers curved in a ring with his thumb was just perfect, leaving his smallest finger to tease at his balls at the lowest point of the strokes. He licked his lips at the small moan escaping his watcher on the third stroke, but kept his eyes shut, as if he were completely alone.

His mind tumbled over sensations that had felt so damned good, from the first time he'd kissed a vod to the last time he'd managed to dance with one of the ladies at 79s. As he did, his stroking sped up, little by little, with different twists to vary the sensation of his cock. He could feel it all building, knew his watcher was mesmerized by how tight the skin was drawing, taking note of the way Fives' thumb flicked over the head. Part of the joy in this was knowing just how potently the slow build would tease his lover to be forceful with him, and part was just being able to take the time to please himself so fully.

As Fives felt his balls drawing tight, that prelude to a mind-wrenching release, he made himself slide his hand down, away from his cock, and just fondle them for a moment. The harsh sound from his watcher made the frustration of denying himself worth it. He let his longest finger slide behind the scrotum, pressing on sensitive skin there, drawing out his own involuntary gasp before he explored further. His legs remained open for a full view as he traced the rim of his opening, imagining how it was going to feel when his lover had him at last. The thought had his cock all but aching with a need to release, and he lightly ghosted his hand back up, two fingers tracing the rigid length before locking with his thumb to make a ring again.

Now, his tempo was harder, driving his body closer and closer to the edge, hips beginning to flex in time. It was only a matter of moments, it seemed like, and his body strained in a near arch, his cock shuddering in his grip as he stopped holding back. He floated in the bliss after that, the sticky mess on his hand and stomach, cock slowly subsiding to that ultra-sensitive state that came with having a good orgasm.

Then, once he was more coherent, Fives raised up a little on his other elbow, and drew his hand to his mouth, licking with deliberate provocation for his watcher.

Echo was with him in the next heartbeat, equally nude, his cock as hard as it could be, and slick with lube. 

"Enjoy the show?" Fives asked, smiling as he wrapped his legs around his lover enthusiastically. 

"Why don't I show you how much?" Echo answered with a growl in his throat before claiming a deep kiss to go with his slow, firm press against that tight opening. Fives welcomed both, eager for round two of the night's pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dreamwidth](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/) or [Tumblr](http://bow-weaver.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to make a request.


End file.
